


The Litterbox

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is having fun visiting Equius, but they've run into a bit of a problem - his bathroom is out of order and she's starting to really have to pee. Under the circumstances, Equius suggests that she use the cats' litterbox. Nepeta is desperate enough to try it, but has trouble getting started until her moirail helps distract her so that she can relax and pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Litterbox

"Equiussss! How long until your bathroom is fixed?" Nepeta asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. She'd come over unannounced a few hours ago, and found that Equius had recently shattered his toilet with his e%traordinary STRENGTH. She'd decided to stay anyway, but by now she really had to piss.

"I do not know. My best musclebeasts are working on it but they have not provided me a timetable," Equius replied, talking through his gritted teeth as usual.

"Ugh! I really have to pee!" Nepeta whined, holding her crotch. Equius had suggested they go out somewhere while the toilet was being repaired, but Nepeta had insisted that they stay in and watch their favorite shows on TV. She was starting to regret that decision now. 

"Well, under extreme circumstances such as this it would be acceptable to urinate in locations that would normally be considered quite lewd," Equius replied matter-of-factly. "I would hate to see my dear moirail suffering from bladder-related discomfort." 

"Equius! That sounds really gross!" Actually, it wouldn't have bothered Nepeta so much if she wasn't at Equius's place - she'd certainly pissed in plenty of strange places in her life. But Equius was very proper, and she felt uncomfortable about the idea of, say, peeing in his sink. She knew he would let her in this situation, but it would probably bother him a lot. "Where are you suggesting I piss?" 

"Nepeta! Please do not use such language!" Equius ordered, with a bit of sweat starting to drip down his face. He paused to wipe himself dry before continuing, "And I feel that it is highly improper for me to suggest alternative locations for you to urinate. But, if you insist, perhaps the litter box that you have for your cats to use?"

"Oh. Ummm, that might pawsibly work," Nepeta replied tentatively. She hadn't really thought of that, and it seemed a bit strange. She would have preferred to use the sink, really. But it was Equius's place, and Nepeta wanted to do whatever would bother him the least. And it made some sense - at least the point of a litter box was to be pissed in.

"Then it is settled. I must say, it suits your feline theme. Please, go on and do your business while I wait here." Equius sounded slightly relieved. 

Nepeta stood up, cringing a bit from the changing pressure on her bulging bladder. She quickly pulled off her coat and dropped her pants to the floor - there was no need to bring her baggy clothes anywhere near where she was going to piss. Equius gasped and quickly covered his face with his towel, and Nepeta rolled her eyes. After all of the time they'd been moirails, did he _really_ still have to do that at the sight of her underwear? 

She quickly moved on through the kitchen, and to the trash area behind it where the litterbox was kept. Nepeta hadn't brought any of her cats over lately, so the kitty litter inside was fresh and clean for the moment. With a sigh, she squatted down over the litter box and pulled the crotch of her panties to the side, and relaxed herself to piss. Or at least, she tried to. But as hard as she pushed, she couldn't squeeze out any pee. The fact that she was trying to do this at Equius's place was just too much of a mental roadblock for her to overcome.

"Equius!" Nepeta yelled out, starting to lose her composure. She _really_ had to piss, and it was unpleasant to find that nothing would come out. She wasn't really sure what to do now, and it was starting to get to her. And despite the embarrassing circumstances, Nepeta hoped that her moirail could help her out a bit. 

"Yes, Nepeta?" Equius's worried voice rang out from beyond the kitchen door, indicating that he was standing slightly out of sight to respect her privacy.

"Umm, I'm not sure if I can start peeing here. I feel really uncomfurtable," Nepeta replied, her voice wavering a bit. 

"Oh dear," Equius said. He paused for a moment - Nepeta was sure it was to wipe sweat off his face. Then he continued, "But I'm not sure how I could help you with that." 

"Well, could you pawsibly hold my hand? That might make me feel a bit better about this," Nepeta asked. She had no idea if Equius would be willing to do that. But there was something calming and comforting about being around her moirail, and she hoped that it would help her relax enough to relieve herself here.

Equius walked slowly around the corner towards her, then said, "This seems horribly lewd, but for your sake I can try." Nepeta held out her hand tentatively, and soon Equius grabbed it firmly. She closed her eyes and tried to relax a bit, feeling a bit better than she had a moment ago. But still, Nepeta couldn't will herself to start peeing. She groaned unhappily. 

"It's okay, Nepeta," Equius said, and then quickly papped her on the face. He then rubbed her head a bit through her cat hat. "The exquisite musclebeast pats the ferocious but adorable feline on the head. He exhorts her to STRONGLY expel the contents of her bladder into the designated cat urine receptacle. At her leisure, of course. He does not wish to pressure her." 

A smile crept across Nepeta's face as she realized that Equius was trying to roleplay with her. He was always so silly when he did that! She giggled a bit, and then her muscles miraculously started to relax. A few drops of urine dribbled out, followed quickly by a full torrent. She sighed happily before responding, "The relieved kitty thanks her musclebeast furriend as she starts to pee!" 

"Oh. Was that enough to help? I'm glad," Equius said, as he backed up a bit and turned to face away from Nepeta. She continued to grasp his hand, though, and he made no attempt to move farther. 

Nepeta sighed in relief again, and looked down at what she was doing. A strong stream of green pee was spraying out from her pussy and onto the kitty litter. The spot right where her piss was landing was already saturated and had clumped together, and her stream now splattered against it and bubbled up a bit before flowing off in all directions to soak in elsewhere. Nepeta shifted herself and her stream jumped forward to a dry spot in the litterbox. It started to soaked in there, too, and a green clump formed quickly.

Nepeta looked back up at Equius, who was still turned away from her. He was whistling a bit, apparently trying to distract himself from the splattering noise her piss was making, and wiping his face with the towel again. She giggled and closed her eyes as her pee continued to pour out. Her bladder had reduced from feeling like it was going to burst to merely being noticeably full now, but that still left a lot to go.

So Nepeta stayed put in her squat, enjoying the sensation of finally getting to relieve herself, and finding comfort from the firm grip of Equius's hand. She pissed for a while longer, but finally the last few drops trickled out and she was done. She shook herself off and returned her panties to the usual position before looking down. The pee spot she'd left was huge, covering most of the surface of the kitty litter. 

"Ahh, that feels much better!" Nepeta exclaimed as she stood back up. Equius turned to face her, and she embraced him tightly. "Thank you fur being such a great meowrail!" 

Equius gingerly hugged Nepeta back, but then scolded her, "Nepeta, this is horribly lewd! You should wash your hands, and put on some pants again. Though, don't worry about cleaning the litterbox, I have some robotics built to do that. And I am glad you feel better." 

"Aww! Fiiine!" Nepeta feigned pouting for a moment, before going over to the sink to wash up. "But I think we meowst certainly should cuddle on the couch afterwards!"

"I suppose that would be acceptable. But allow me to retrieve a fresh towel beforehand."


End file.
